


融化

by Apr_1st



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apr_1st/pseuds/Apr_1st





	融化

消息不回电话不接，金道英站在郑在玹家门口砸了快半个小时门。倒是没有在担心郑在玹一个人在家出什么事，不用猜都知道这家伙又睡过了。那还多亏了郑在玹要通宵刷超英电影的大计划，早上八点多金道英起床洗漱的时候还看见他「怎么会这样ㅠㅠㅠㅠ真的结束了吗」。

可惜了金道英手里的棒冰，早就化成一包糖水。

周五一起回家，郑在玹神秘兮兮地捂住他的眼睛，把没拆包装的棒冰贴在他脸上。谁像这样被突袭都不会太高兴，金道英揪到郑在玹的手腕扯开，就又看见郑在玹的招牌狗狗笑。

“是这个牌子呢，好久不见，我还以为停产了。”

郑在玹已经拆开一支，另一支还好好握在手里，金道英接过的时候摸到带着体温的水珠。的确是很老的牌子，棒冰只是淡淡的白糖味，幸好烈日之下的零度也颇有存在感。金道英当然记得它，一年级的自己每天下午去接就在小学隔壁上幼儿园的郑在玹，常常会备上一根。

咬着棒冰的两个男孩子踩着落日，聊天内容是快打完的高年级球赛，周日三点最后一场，他们又约好一起去看。

郑在玹刚睁开眼，捞过手机要看时间，这才看见那十几通未接来电。不需要再解锁看金道英给睡梦中的自己留了些什么话，他翻身下床，也不穿拖鞋，打开家门看见了等候已久的金道英，就又扭头要回到床上去。

金道英看见郑在玹迷迷糊糊的脸就什么气都没有了。他追着郑在玹进屋，空调和遮光窗帘把这十几平米隔绝起来，此刻世界上发生的所有事都打扰不到屋子里的人。郑在玹脸朝下倒在床上，他老是用宽松的篮球背心当作睡衣，这时候露出一大截腰背，陷在深色的床单里白得不像话。金道英俯身摇了摇睡不醒的人：“再不起床就看不了比赛了。”郑在玹嗯了几下，被子里的声音闷闷的。

出门的时候太阳正烈，说实话金道英就算是早就知道郑在玹晒不黑，也不想放他出去暴晒。他又轻拍郑在玹的脑袋，被猛翻过身的郑在玹搂住脖子，嘴唇被紧紧衔住。郑在玹从头到尾甚至没有睁眼，金道英的身上总有让他安心的味道，而他正在用最直接的方式汲取。金道英支撑着身子，任由郑在玹攻破，让他柔软的唇舌在口中翻卷。金道英瘦，即使穿着最臃肿的校服外套也能露出后颈突兀的骨节，郑在玹的指腹在上面摩挲，皮肉之下是金道英滚烫的血液。

金道英不是不想脱了裤子提枪上阵，无奈他和郑在玹胡闹更多是在他家，现在一点准备都没有。成年之前不可以不戴套，他实在经受不住郑在玹缠着他要做，定了这样的规矩。“可是别的国家十八岁就成年了，”郑在玹总是这样跟他狡辩，“再远一点的地方，十六七岁连孩子都有了。”金道英咬一口郑在玹撅上天的嘴，“你想生孩子吗？”说着捏了捏郑在玹的屁股，换郑在玹说不出话来。

“哥不想和我做，我会觉得哥没有那么喜欢我。”郑在玹经常说出这种蛮不讲理的话，激得金道英实在没有办法，用手帮他折腾出来，末了再跟他好好谈谈，“但我真的很喜欢在玹，最喜欢的就是你。”渴望被爱的小孩不过是想听这句话而已，很快就随着高潮把别扭忘得一干二净，哪里会管金道英忍得多辛苦。

亲吻是因为迫不及待要开始下一步动作结束的，郑在玹眼中满是勾引成功的狡黠，视线不停往金道英鼓成一团的裤裆飘去。金道英压着邪火，不自然的瞥向别处，正想提出像之前很多次那样，一同打个飞机完事，郑在玹的脚尖准确无误，隔着裤子点上了他扬起的地方。

“哥哥，我想吃棒冰。”

“可是哥哥带来的化掉了对吧，再去楼下买一根好不好？”

郑在玹把头埋进被子，想象着金道英那么重视形象的人，要掩饰着生理反应进到便利店，觉得抱歉的同时又因为使坏而欣喜。金道英去得不算久，单是买了一根棒冰俨然不需要用口袋装着，也不知道他是因为跑得太快还是别的什么喘着气，摔上门就把郑在玹从床上挖出来。

递到郑在玹嘴边的不是冒着冷气的棒冰，而是银色锯齿边小包装。他当然懂金道英的趣味，乖顺地咬开包装，叼着顶端贴在金道英脱光蹭到面前的肉柱，用嘴顺着柱身一寸一寸滑到底。

之后他便趴在床上，塌腰抬臀，方便站在床边甚至连鞋都没换的金道英进入。楼下便利店货品不太齐全，至少金道英没有找到惯用的润滑剂，挤了小半支在手里，毫不怜惜地往郑在玹迎上前来的穴眼里探。郑在玹被空调吹得冰凉，内里倒是火热，吸附在闯入的手指上，肠肉跟着规律的抽插蠕动。他回头看向金道英，那就无需更多，金道英扶着充血的阴茎送了进去，换来郑在玹拔高的音调。

这个姿势进得不能更深，金道英就转变攻势，死死掐着郑在玹的腰，偏要避开敏感的腺体。后穴里糟糕透顶，郑在玹可惜看不见金道英毫不留情冲撞时又小心翼翼的表情，只好叫得更大声，却被金道英捂住了嘴。

“声音再大，邻居就都听见了哦。”太坏了，轻声在耳边说着这样的话，下身却终于专注碾磨着那一点，郑在玹呼吸都困难，手肘支撑不了身体，只剩分跪的下身迎合着金道英的进入，舌尖轻轻舔过金道英的手心。

“等的就是现在吧？金道英因为在玹太可爱所以忍不住了。”床头还放着早先那支棒冰，金道英拿它伸进郑在玹的背心之下，用依旧冰凉的表面摩擦着乳尖。郑在玹快要射了，绞紧了金道英，被察觉之后，阴茎被拿过棒冰的凉手掐住根部，“等我一起。”

金道英让郑在玹射了满手，床单上却还是有滴落的润滑液留下的痕迹，外加任意丢弃的棒冰沁出的水渍。郑在玹又缠着金道英亲了半天才起来收拾床单，不过是换下来团进了洗衣机，被啃得有些红肿的嘴里叼着化水棒冰。

球赛是看不了了，不如陪郑在玹接着看超英电影，金道英回味口中郑在玹渡过来的淡淡甜味，这样想着。


End file.
